


Legacy

by Duchessa712



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Introspection, Post-Episode: s08e05 The Bells
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchessa712/pseuds/Duchessa712
Summary: "Sembra quasi che la ammiri""Ho imparato molto da lei" (7x1)Cersei Lannister non è morta senza lasciare un' eredità e Sansa Stark lo ha appena capito.Dal testo: Non sai di chi sei figlia perché di Catelyn Tully in te vedi solo i colori e di Ned Stark nemmeno quelli.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Legacy

Quando vieni a sapere tutto quello che è successo a Sud ti dici che deve essere uno scherzo, poi un sogno, e solo a tarda sera scendi a patti con la realtà. Che la guerra non è servita a niente, che è finita, che sei viva, che hai vinto,che è successo quello che avevi previsto.   
Che Cersei è morta lo realizzi solo due giorni dopo, perché è un'idea talmente assurda che ti fa ridere, forte, isterica, mentre intorno a te si fermano a guardarti preoccupati. È morta e provi sollievo, gioia, gratitudine. Tutto voluto, tutto scontato, tutto previsto.   
Ma la nostalgia? Ti manca.   
E ridi, perché l'alternativa è tenere dentro tutta l'aria che stai buttando fuori.   
Ti manca. E riflettendoci, a mente solo un poco più lucida, ti rendi conto che non è così assurdo. Che la sua presenza ha fatto da costante, sullo sfondo, per tanto di quel tempo da risultare quasi familiare.   
Che hai imparato da lei più di quanto ti abbia mai insegnato la tua stessa madre.   
Che hai ascoltato le sue lezioni e te le sei tenute strette, anche quelle che hai scelto di non seguire.   
Che guardandoti allo specchio vedi lei, bella e regale e con tanti di quei particolari come solo tu puoi ricordarla.   
Che è la sua voce che usi, a volte, mettendole sopra le parole di Petyr Baelish.   
Che non sai di chi sei figlia, perché di Catelyn Tully in te vedi solo i colori e di Ned Stark nemmeno quelli.   
Che ti ha formata, ti si è infilata dentro, piano, con discrezione, che è un pensiero così assurdo che torni a ridere, perché discreta non è assolutamente un aggettivo che avresti usato per descriverla. Che anche tu ti sei infilata in lei, perché in uno scambio entrambe le parti perdono e acquisiscono qualcosa.   
Che sei tutto ciò che resta di lei, che solo Jaime l'ha conosciuta come l'hai conosciuta tu, perché ti ha odiata meno di quanto abbia odiato tutti quanti. Vorresti dirlo adesso a Shae che ha sempre avuto ragione.   
E ridi ancora, più forte, tanto che sai, ormai, che i servi si stanno domandando se anche tu non sia impazzita. Ma non lo sei, non sei mai stata così lucida, e sai già cosa fare, perché hai imparato anche questo, da Cersei. Che essere donna in un mondo di uomini non è sempre uno svantaggio, che quando ti sottovalutano abbassano la guardia, ed è quello il momento di coglierli tutti di sorpresa.   
Anche i lupi sanno ruggire, se i leoni lo insegnano bene.

**Author's Note:**

> Il rapporto tra Sansa e Cersei mi ha sempre affascinato. La Leonessa è stata la prima vera maestra della giovane Stark, mettendola davanti alla crudeltà del mondo e infrangendo, per sempre e per fortuna, i sogni cavallereschi che popolavano la vita della ragazzina. È un rapporto che non si può dimenticare e non può non lasciare delle tracce, che io ho provato a trovare.  
> I commenti sono molto graditi!


End file.
